Courage & The African Grasslands
by CourageEditor
Summary: Ma,Eustace, and Courage visit the African grasslands, but get stuck in situations along the way!
1. On To The Bus We Go

Courage & The African Grasslands  
  
Ma & Eustace are taking Courage on a trip to the African grasslands. Ma decides to go on the trip so she can find some new plants to make wigs with, for her company Growth Industries.Eustace takes the dog because Muriel convinces him to, and she wants him to bond with Courage.The story begins as they arrive in Africa in the airport lobby....  
  
Ma: "Bah! What kind of a lobby is this! There's no snackbar!"  
  
Eustace:" Hey stupid dog, where's my luggage?!"  
  
Courage: says I don't know (in dog language)  
  
Eustace: Oh, you stupid useless dog! Get away from me!  
  
Ma: Shut up, stupid boy! Leave Courage alone! He's a good dog.  
  
Eustace: "What are you sayin? He is an annoying stupid pain who is always gettin' in me' way!"  
  
Ma: Enough! We have to find the bus to the grasslands before noon, and we only have 3 & 1/2 minutes left!  
  
Ma,Eustace, and Courage run towards the bus that is parked outside of the airport.Then the bus driver asks them for their bus tickets...  
  
Bus Driver: May I have your tickets please? Ma: Here you go Courage: Here it is Eustace: I don't have any dumb ticket! Bus Driver: I'm sorry sir but you need a ticket to ride on the bus. Ma: Find your ticket, stupid boy1 Eustace: I don't need no ticket! I lost it!  
  
The bus driver shoves Eustace out of the bus and he falls backwards on to the sidewalk!The bus closes its door and drives away...  
  
Eustace: Wait! Wait for me! Good for nothin' driver. Has to have his ticket! In my day you payed 5 cents!  
  
Ma and Courage are riding on a bus...  
  
Ma: Well it looks like its just you and me Courage!  
  
Courage: Uh-huh  
  
Ma: Its a good thing that my stupid boy's wife didn't come! She makes me sick to my stomach with all of her tea talk!  
  
Doc Gerbil: Excuse Me! Can you try to keep it down. I'm trying to sleep and I....  
  
Ma: Thats your problem, stupid rodent! Find another bus to take a nap on!  
  
Doc Gerbil: Would you like to participate in my new science experiment?  
  
Ma: No,I would just be wastin' my time!  
  
Doc Gerbil: There is money involved...  
  
Ma: Ok rodent, tell me what you want me to do.  
  
Doc Gerbil: Just give me that sweet,little dog and you'll be a millionaire  
  
Ma: Courage, Oh Courage! Come here you sweet little dog you!  
  
Courage: No!  
  
Courage grabs Doc Gerbil and runs to the back of the bus, he throws Doc into the bathroom and locks the door.He then sits back down with Ma...  
  
Ma: I could of been rich Courage, Eustace was right for once! You are a stupid,useless, pain in the......  
  
Courage's cell phone rings he answers it and its Muriel  
  
Muriel: How is your trip going Courage, are you having a good time?  
  
Courage (dog language talking)  
  
Muriel: Oh, Oh I see...Well let me give that woman a piece of my mind!  
  
Courage hands the phone to Ma...  
  
Ma: What do you want stupid farmer's wife!  
  
Muriel: Leave my Courage alone or I'll say something nasty!  
  
Ma: Oh yeah! We'll you have a problem with eating1  
  
Muriel: And you have a problem with hair!  
  
Ma: You have a problem with being too nice!  
  
Muriel: (yelling) You have a problem talking to people without getting in constant arguements or talking negative to them. Why don't you think about other people's feelings for once and just act friendly and nice!  
  
Ma: (sobbing) Its true! Its true! I do have a problem!..(long pause) Leave me alone now! I'm gettin' tired of talking to you ! You give me a headache! Blah! Blah! Blah!  
  
Ma hangs up....Courage calls her back...Muriel answers  
  
Muriel: That woman makes me get so irritable sometimes! She makes me go crazy! I almost lost it didn't I?  
  
Courage: Muriel, I want to go home!  
  
Muriel: I must be gettin' back to my brownies now,I'll talk to you later. Have fun!  
  
Muriel hangs up and the bus comes to a stop .Doc Gerbil kicks down the bathroom door and captures Courage and Ma....... 


	2. Everyone Gets Lost From One Another

Ma and Courage get trapped inside a big bag, Doc Gerbil takes them to his African grassland experiment center.....  
  
Doc Gerbil: I need to get my beauty rest, so don't you try to escape now or else!  
  
Doc Gerbil slams the door and goes to bed...  
  
Ma: That rodent was telling a stupid lie! I didn't get any money! Get us out of here Courage!  
  
Courage: What do I do? What do I do?!  
  
Courage chews a hole through the bag and Ma and him crawl out of it,They run towards the exit, which is locked.  
  
Ma: Hey Courage! I found some explosives! Maybe you can use them somehow, so we can get out of this smelly place!  
  
Courage: Hmmm (idea)  
  
Courage sits the explosives in front of the locked door It explodes, and wakes up Doc Gerbil...  
  
Ma: Quickly Courage, lets get out of here!  
  
Doc Gerbil picks up a tranqilizer gun and shoots a tranquilizer dart at Ma, she falls over and goes to sleep.Courage keeps runing through the grassland wildnerness in the dark.He falls into a hole and trys to get out. But its too dark and he can't see anything.  
  
Courage: Help! Help! Help me!  
  
A jeep comes near, and notices its Eustace!  
  
Eustace: Stupid junky car rental service! They are chargin me 12 dollars per hour for this thing!  
  
Courage: BabboBabooBaboooo!  
  
Eustace: Huh-what? Is that you dog? I hear your stupid dog noises!  
  
Eustace: Where's my Ma?  
  
Courage: Captured!  
  
Eustace: Why that lousy crook! He can't capture my Ma! Come on in the jeep,dog. We are going to rescue Ma!  
  
A lion jumps on top of the jeep...  
  
Courage & Eustace: Ahhhh!  
  
The lion swipes his paw at Eustace's head and grabs his hat.Eustace honks the horn and it runs away..  
  
Eustace: Hey! Where'd my hat go? I'm chasin' after that lion!  
  
The jeep flollows the lion. The jeep crashes into a tree and it falls on to Courage....BONK!  
  
Courage: (crazy laugh)  
  
Eustace: Get this tree off of the jeep, Courage! I can't drive, unless you move this dumb tree!  
  
Courage picks up the tree but accidently drops it on Eustace...BONK!  
  
Eustace: Ouch! Stupid dog get this tree off me before I strangle you!  
  
Courage moves the tree out of their path and they chase after the lion. They catch up to it and run it over! Eustace stops the car and gets out...  
  
Eustace: (Laugh: Ho Ho Ha Ha!) Lion never had a chance, now its roadkill! And I get my hat back !  
  
Eustace: Ahhh! Don't eat me!  
  
Lion: Hmmm that farmer was very tasty, hey dog where can I find that gerbil?  
  
Courage: Get in the jeep lion, I'll drive... 


	3. Ma is Rescued, Then Back to Nowhere,Kans...

Lion: That stupid gerbil took my children! He is going to do labratory tests on them!  
  
Courage: He also got the farmer's mom...  
  
Lion: Oh dear, I didn't mean to eat him, honest!  
  
Courage: Oh yeah! Sure! Right!  
  
Lion: Ok,ok I'll bring him back!  
  
The lion spits up the farmer, and they arrive at Doc Gerbil's underground labratory...  
  
Eustace: Yuck! I hate being eaten! That experience was worse than digesting one of Muriel's vinegar recipes!  
  
Courage: I bet her recipes are worse!  
  
The lion,Eustace, and Courage enter Doc's Gerbil's underground labratory....the sun starts to rise  
  
Doc Gerbil: Nice to see you guys, you can watch the excecution of Ma Bagge, have a seat!  
  
Eustace: I don't think so! You can steal me' hat, my farm, or my life. But you can't take my Ma!  
  
Courage stares at Eustace in amazement, Eustace walks up to the Gerbil and punches him in the face and Doc passes out. The lion finds his children tied up and unties them, He picks up Doc Gerbil by his teeth and throws him into a lava pit in the labratory.  
  
Ma: Thanks for saving me...your not a stupid boy anymore. You've grown up.  
  
Eustace: Thanks Ma!  
  
Courage: This is getting too romantic for me!  
  
Ma: Come on Eustace, lets go find me some plants to make wigs.  
  
Eustace: Sounds good, lets go get some chop meat for breakfast!  
  
Ma: Come on Courage you help me pick out some plants...  
  
Eustace gets in the jeep and goes to a local restaurant. Ma and Courage collect some plants to make wigs. After they are done they ride on the lion's back and he takes them to the restaurant. They wave goodbye to the lion and his kids.Ma and Courage also eat breakfast. Then they return home.Ma drops Eustace and Courage off at there house.  
  
Muriel: How was the trip?  
  
Eustace: I got some lawnchairs from a gerbil's house, since the police was auctioning off his valuables.  
  
Muriel: Thats wonderful!  
  
Eustace: Here Muriel, my pants are dirty put them in the wash...  
  
Muriel: Ok Eustace  
  
Muriel walks downstairs into the basement and checks Eustace's pockets for things he might have left in there...She pulls out a bus ticket.  
  
Muriel: Oh my, I bet Eustace could of used this!  
  
The End 


End file.
